Unpack Your Heart
by Javarotti
Summary: "Isso é o que o amor faz... Te faz querer reescrever o mundo. E quando só estão vocês duas, sozinhas em um quarto. Você pode pretender que é a verdade, que isso pode ser seu futuro."
1. Fire Away

**AAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Oi gente!**

 **Estou cheia das coisas para fazer mas essa história entrou na minha cabeça e não to conseguindo traduzir/escrever mais nada enquanto não colocar isso aqui no papel. Essa história tem elementos de Sons of Anarchy mas você não precisa conhecer a série para ler aqui; SoA é uma história baseada em Hamlet mas aqui tá mais para um Romeu e Julieta moderno. Não sou muito boa escrevendo humor então preparem-se para uma história mais puxada para o drama. A performance musical contida nesse capítulo é de Sara Bareilles mas na história é de autoria da Lexa, todos os direitos continuam sendo da Sara.**

 **Todos os capítulos terão nomes de músicas e lá embaixo eu colocarei o link para vocês ouvirem e o nome da fic foi baseado na música de mesmo nome do cantor Phillip Phillips.**

 _O sol nascente se reflete no espelho retrovisor da motocicleta, tão brilhantemente como no capacete da jovem. O orvalho lentamente pinga das folhas para o chão pronunciando o início da manhã. Ninguém a nota ali, observando as ondas quebrarem contra a praia, pensando em um futuro que não pode ter..._

 _Ela já amou uma vez. Uma mulher de cabelos escuros, pele negra e olhos castanhos. Elas foram amigas antes de serem algo mais, a melhor maneira de começar uma relação, e provavelmente a pior para terminar uma. Alguém poderia assumir que uma era perfeita para a outra e talvez pudesse ter sido verdade, em um sonho distante. Mas isso foi antes dela se apaixonar por alguém que não existe._

 _Por semanas ela pensou no que isso queria dizer. Como deve ser? Se apaixonar por alguém que você não sabe que existe? Como deve parecer do ponto de vista de uma pessoa de fora? Estar num relacionamento, feliz e amando, mas você não pode sentir essas coisas?_

 _Respirando fundo ela guardou o moleskine na mochila e colocou o capacete, recordar não traria nenhum bem. E se tinha uma coisa que seu trabalho poderia usar era a raiva acumulada em seu peito._

 **POV CLARKE**

A garota riu da idiotice de seus amigos enquanto tentava completar um desenho em seu caderno, todos estavam reunidos no único parque da pequena cidade de Charming. Aquele era o último dia das férias de verão antes da maioria deles começar o último ano do ensino médio, ela incluída. E por isso resolveram aproveitar a temperatura agradável do fim de tarde brincando.

— _Ah, vamos lá Clarke. Não tem nenhum gatinho na mira? Por favor me diz que não vai voltar com o Finn. Eu amo o garoto, mas ele é um babaca quando se trata de relacionamentos. -_ disse Octavia apoiando a cabeça no ombro da melhor amiga enquanto tentava enxergar o que ela desenhava.

— _Por favor O., tenha mais fé em mim, não vou voltar com ele... de novo. -_ disse a loira com um sorriso, mostrando o rascunho do desenho do grupo todo junto, mesmo que por dentro não tivesse tanta certeza como sua voz demonstrava. Finn era um babaca, mas ela se sentia amada com ele e nas poucas vezes que ele a tratava bem, era um cara incrível. E tanto ela como a morena sabiam que era capaz dela acabar voltando com o outro.

Alguns minutos se passaram e os únicos que as duas podiam ouvir era o do lápis contra o papel e das risadas e gritos dos garotos jogando futebol americano improvisado. Até que um dos garotos se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado das duas. — _Ei Clarke, nós estamos combinando de ir para Fairhaven depois da partida e ter um último dia apropriado antes do começo das aulas._ \- disse Monty.

Ela fez uma careta mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para rejeitar a oportunidade ele continuou. — _Nós sabemos que você tem que chegar em casa cedo, e não queremos a ira de Jax caindo sobre nós mas vamos lá, é a vinte minutos daqui e tem uns bares legais e tem a praia! Aqui nesse fim de mundo não tem nada. Por favor._ \- praticamente implorou o garoto. Octavia que estava meio sonolenta, acordou e abriu um grande sorriso. — _Você me ganhou com a palavra Fairhaven... A cidade tem os melhores bares. E os caras mais gostosos também. -_ disse antes de arregalar os olhos e olhar para o irmão como se quisesse ter certeza que ele não estava ouvindo. — _Só não diga pro Bel. -_ ela sussurrou, causando a gargalhada dos dois.

Depois de mais dez minutos o jogo informal finalmente acabou e os garotos se aproximaram. — _Do que vocês tanto riam?_ \- perguntou Bellamy de maneira curiosa enquanto bebia um pouco de água. Octavia tentou fazer sua melhor cara de anjo enquanto Monty tentava segurar a risada e Clarke sorriu. — _Só estávamos comentando sobre como vai ser legal ir pra Fairhaven._ \- comentou antes de dar as costas para o amigo, que também se formaria naquele ano, e lançar uma piscadela marota para a amiga.

 **...**

Uma hora depois de sair do parque, os dois carros carregando os amigos chegaram na frente de um dos bares mais movimentados da pequena cidade litorânea de Fairhaven (segundo o google maps), tinham demorado mais do que o esperado para chegar lá porque tiveram que esperar Maya acabar de se arrumar.

— _Eu juro que se você demorasse mais um minuto eu ia embora sem você Maya!_ \- disse Jasper de maneira bem humorada ao sair do carro dele, uma SUV antiga mas em bom estado. A namorada dele só mostrou a língua e todo mundo caminhou para a entrada do estabelecimento. — _Tem certeza que é aqui Harper?_ \- perguntou Clarke ao olhar de relance para o grande número de motocicletas parada na frente do lugar e também para alguns homens que pareciam ter saído de um filme de ação onde eles eram os vilões. — _Sim Clarke, vamos! -_ respondeu a outra garota.

...

Ninguém pediu por documentos e assim que entraram no lugar puderam ouvir música tocando, não o tipo de música que faz você querer dançar loucamente pelo salão mas também não o tipo de música que te faz querer dormir. Clarke acabou ficando para trás quando seus amigos correram para reservar uma mesa. — _O que uma gatinha como você está fazendo num lugar como esse? -_ perguntou um cara, alto, de tez cor de oliva, musculoso e vestido com roupas de couro, se aproximando demais dela. Ela deu um passo para trás e olhou ao redor, procurando pelos amigos dela e não obtendo sucesso. — _Deixa a garota em paz Santiago. -_ uma voz levemente rouca soou por detrás dela, a fazendo dar um leve pulo no ar com o susto. O rosto do homem se contorceu numa careta e ela achou que ele ia falar mais alguma coisa mal intencionada para ela mas ele só acenou positivamente, deu meia volta e saiu.

— _Me desculpe por isso, algumas pessoas não tem jeito. -_ disse a voz feminina.

Ela se virou e encontrou o par de olhos verdes mais bonitos que ela já viu na vida. Abriu a boca para tentar falar alguma coisa mas nada saiu, isso causou uma risadinha na garota de cabelos castanhos. — _Lexa. Sua vez._ \- disse alto uma mulher de cabelos escuros que estava atrás do bar.

Ela fez um joinha para a mulher e depois se virou para Clarke. — _Seus amigos estão ali. -_ falou apontando para um local específico do bar antes de dar uma piscadinha para a loira e passar pelo bar, trocar algumas palavras com a mulher e sumir de sua vista.

Clarke ficou parada com alguns segundos antes de se mexer e ir até os amigos. — _Onde você estava Clarke? Já íamos atrás de você. Já estava se agarrando com alguém? -_ disse um dos amigos dela tentando provocar uma reação dela. Ela só mostrou o dedo para Harper e tentou evitar a coloração vermelha de surgir em seu rosto.

— _Com licença. Me pediram para mandar isso para vocês._ \- disse a mesma mulher que tinha chamado Lexa, ela carregava uma bandeja com um balde contendo pelo menos meia dúzia de cervejas. — _Quem mandou essa dádiva?! -_ perguntou Finn. A mulher nem tentou esconder uma risadinha antes de olhar para Clarke de maneira maliciosa. — _Ela._ \- disse antes de apontar para o palco. Qualquer coisa que os outros fossem falar ficou muda quando viu a mesma garota de antes subindo no palco que tinha ali no bar, com um violão pendurado no ombro.

...

 **LEXA POV**

Enquanto ajeitava a correia do violão no ombro ela podia ver os membros frequentes do bar gritando para ela e mandando elogios, principalmente Raven que gostava de falar obscenidades em alto e bom som. A jovem parou de olhar para o violão e ergueu o dedo do meio na direção de qual a voz tinha vindo.

Inconscientemente ela olhou para a mesa em que a tal garota loira estava, a garota dos cabelos dourados que aparentemente não conseguia falar. Isso levou um pequeno sorriso ao rosto de Lexa. Os olhos dela encontraram os azuis da outra e por alguns segundos pareceu que aquela garota era a única presente ali. Balançando a cabeça para voltar ao planeta Terra, ela colocou o microfone na altura certa e deu duas batidinhas para testar se estava ligado. — _O nome dessa música é Send Me The Moon._

Por alguns segundos ela pensou sobre como a situação era no mínimo divertido, flertando com uma garota enquanto ia cantar uma música que tinha escrito para a ex.

Os dedos começaram a dedilhar as cordas enquanto sua voz melodiosa contrastava completamente com o ambiente do lugar. O olhar surpreso da garota com o tipo de música a divertiu internamente, provavelmente devia esperar algum tipo de rock.

 **Holding my breath**

 **Last one I've got left**

 **'til I see you**

 **Deliver my heart with the**

 **Pieces and parts of me left**

 **Every last day seemed to carry the weight**

 **A life time**

 **Watch from the ground**

 **As the gold fluttered down from the sky**

Ela não precisava olhar para as notas em que seus dedos passavam, já tinha tocado essa música muitas vezes. A primeira para um público, mas não é como se alguém ali fosse reclamar de qualquer coisa que ela fizesse. Talvez Raven, mas até ela tinha bom senso em relação a seu bem estar.

Lexa olhou para Anya que estava no seu lugar de sempre, balançando a cabeça levemente no ritmo da música enquanto bebericava alguma bebida louca que só ela sabia fazer. Essas raras apresentações eram uma das poucas maneiras de ser livre, ela sabia disso e Anya não a deixaria extrapolar.

 **Inches away from you**

 **Scared what I'll take from you, darling**

 **I can live with your ghost**

 **If you say that's the most I'll get**

 **Darkness to light**

 **Moved from day into night to be near you**

 **Still here I stand**

 **I am sinking like sand in your sea**

Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou imergir na música, quase não se lembrava da última vez em que tinha se sentido tão livre. Depois de Costia era quase como se a vida fosse só os Mayans e mais nada. Será que olhando de onde for que estivesse ela estaria orgulhosa de Lexa?

 **Sweet sun**

 **Send me the moon**

 **Empty the skies out**

 **Bringing me one step closer to you**

 **Send it soon**

 **And I will breathe in, breathe out**

 **Until you come in and out**

 **Of view**

 **Of view**

 **You already do**

Todos do bar estavam em silêncio, era até uma cena engraçada ver aquele monte de pessoas com roupas de motoqueiros, com jeito de poucos amigos e cheios de agressividade quietos, observando uma garota colocando parte de si para fora em uma música.

 **POV CLARKE**

— _Clarke... Clarke... CLARKE! -_ alguém gritou, tirando a atenção da loira do palco. Ela se virou para encontrar Finn olhando para ela com jeito de poucos amigos. Ele estava inclinado em sua direção, quase invadindo seu espaço pessoal. O que não a deixava feliz, nem um pouco. Finn não podia aguentar dois dias sem flertar com ela? — _O que foi Finn? -_ ela perguntou depois de suspirar.

— _Legal né essa garota que está cantando. Porque que ela mandou bebida pra gente? -_ ele disse, arrastando sua cadeira um pouco mais para frente. Clarke olhou para os outros amigos, mas Harper estava ocupada conversando com Bellamy e Monty, Octavia estava ocupada babando por um cara aleatório e Jasper e Maya estavam se agarrando loucamente em um canto do bar. Colocando a mão no peito dele, para impedir seu avanço, ela olhou para o palco para notar a garota finalizando a música. — _Vou lá agradecer._

Ela aproveitou e escapuliu da mesa e correu para o bar, onde encontrou a mulher que tinha levado as bebidas para sua mesa. — _Oi, você sabe onde eu encontro a... Lexa? -_ disse, soando um pouco incerta na hora de dizer o nome da garota.

Soltando uma risada, a mulher se apoiou no balcão e olhou para Clarke como se a estivesse analisando. Depois de alguns segundos ela voltou para a posição em que estava antes e continuou a secar o copo que estava em sua mão antes de apontar para uma parte mais restrita do bar. — _Obrigada._

Ela desviou dos homens meio bêbados jogando sinuca e se aproximou de uma mesa onde estava Lexa e uma mulher mais velha. — _Anya, o carregamento deve ser entregue amanhã, por hoje vamos só descansar tudo bem? Não quero mais saber de nenhum..._ \- disse a voz da garota, sendo interrompida por um arquear de sobrancelha da outra. Quase esbarrando em uma cadeira Clarke sorriu desconfortavelmente. — _Me desculpe, se quiser eu volto..._ \- começou a falar. — _Não precisa. Depois continuamos essa conversa Anya. -_ disse antes de dar um passo na direção da loira e indicar que ela devia seguir a mesma.

— _Espero que você e seus amigos tenham gostado da rodada, não precisava vir agradecer. Tenho certeza que seu namorado deve estar sentindo sua falta._ \- disse ela com um sorriso, puxando a cadeira para Clarke se sentar. — _NÃO! NÃO! Ele não é meu namorado... E eu não vim aqui para agradecer... quero dizer, eu vim, mas não só por isso._ \- ela disse rapidamente, ficando vermelha e fazendo a outra sorrir.

— _Meu nome é Alexandra, mas pode me chamar de Lexa. É um prazer te conhecer..._ \- ela disse ao estender sua mão para a loira cumprimentar. — _Clarke... Clarke Griffin._ \- respondeu a loira ao colocar sua mão na dela. Mesmo depois do cumprimento, a morena continuou segurando a mão de Clarke por alguns segundos antes de soltá-la e chamar alguém do bar. — _Vai querer alguma coisa Clarke? -_ perguntou ao receber a garrafa de cerveja.

— _Não, obrigada._ \- disse, notando o olhar malicioso que a bargirl lançou na direção de Lexa e ficando levemente vermelha. — _Nossa, ela já sabe o que você ia pedir. Você é frequente aqui?_ \- perguntou, se batendo mentalmente pela falta de educação. Ela deu de ombros e tomou um gole de sua cerveja. — _Pode-se dizer que sim. Esse bar é meu. Então... -_ respondeu com um sorriso. — _O que achou da performance?_ \- perguntou mais séria, como se realmente quisesse saber a opinião da loira e não somente enxer o espaço do silêncio.

— _Eu achei incrível! Não sei como não conhecia aquela música._ \- ela respondeu animada, gesticulando para o palco. Isso causou um sorriso no rosto de Lexa. — _Ainda bem, eu que fiz a música. Acharia ruim se alguém estivesse tocando meus sons por aí._ \- ela respondeu.

Depois disso as duas passaram pelo menos uma hora conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, Lexa principalmente ouvia enquanto Clarke falava sobre o que esperava do ultimo ano da escola e como ela estava animada para tentar uma bolsa acadêmica para artes. — _Então você é uma artista? Porque isso não me surpreende? Um dia desses pode me mostrar alguma pintura sua._ \- a outra disse.

— _Não é como se você também não fosse uma? -_ Clarke respondeu, corando com o final da fala de Lexa por notar que ela tinha dito 'um dia desses', deixando a entender que queria ver a loira de novo. A morena balançou a mão como se não concordasse com sua fala. — _Isso é só um hobby._

Mais alguns minutos de conversa se passaram e um homem se aproximou de Lexa, sussurrando alguma coisa em seu ouvido. — _Parece que seus amigos estão indo embora e um deles está causando certo tumulto porque não conseguem te encontrar._ \- disse com cara de não estar feliz. Clarke se ergueu e lançou um olhar pedindo desculpas para a outra. — _Acho que preciso ir._ \- disse antes de dar as costas para a morena, com muita vergonha de seus amigos para falar qualquer outra coisa.

— _Ei! Clarke! Espera. -_ disse Lexa. A loira se virou para a morena que também tinha se levantado. — _Lincoln tem uma caneta aí? -_ perguntou para o homem que tinha se aproximado. Depois de receber a caneta, puxou um guardanapo e rabiscou alguma coisa antes de entregar para Clarke. — _Esperarei sua ligação. -_ disse com um sorriso.

Clarke só respondeu pegando o papel e acenando afirmativamente com um sorriso seu antes de continuar para a saída. Encontrou seus amigos do lado dos carros e viu que Finn tinha a boca sangrando. Imediatamente o sorriso sumiu de sua boca. — _O que aconteceu? -_ perguntou para os outros.

— _Nosso querido amigão aqui resolver brigar com um dos motoqueiros lá dentro porque não te achou. Aliás, onde você estava? -_ disse Octavia, com um tom maroto e uma piscadela. — _Eu estava conversando. Só conversando Octavia. -_ respondeu para a outra antes de lançar um olhar desapontado para seu ex, ignorando-o e entrar no carro de Bellamy.


	2. Till It's Gone

_POV NOAH WOODS_

 _Noah estava parado numa longa fila com outros presidiários, aguardando para usar o telefone. Não tinha nem um ano que estava ali dentro e já estava ficando louco. A rotina era tediosa, especialmente para um homem que foi era líder dos Mayans a pelo menos vinte e cinco anos. Ele estava acostumado a ir onde queria, quando queria. A última vez que ele conseguiu ter um tipo de rotina normal foi quando estava no ensino médio e mesmo assim quando ficava muito tedioso ele matava as aulas._

 _Noah estava perdido em pensamentos quando sentiu um violento empurrão vindo das suas costas. Enquanto seu cérebro ainda estava associando que ele estava sob ataque, o metal de um cordão de telefone foi colocado ao redor de seu pescoço. A adrenalina estava preparando para fazê-lo brigar de volta. Então do nada, um homem se aproximou._

 _Numa voz com um sotaque carregado o homem disse: — Nada pessoal "chico", só negócios. - e então ele sentiu uma dor lancinante em seu peito conforme o homem enfiava uma faca improvisada em seu peito diversas vezes._

 _A dor era demais e seu sangue começou a sair das feridas. Noah caiu contra a parede e escorregou para o chão. Ele podia sentir o sangue saindo de seu corpo e formando uma grande poça no chão. Noah estava lutando para ficar acordado, sua mente focou na imagem de sua filha: Alexandra. Ela estava esperando por sua volta em menos de dois meses._

— _Prisioneiro caído! Prisioneiro caído! - Noah pode ouvir a voz de um guarda gritar. Soava distante, como se viesse de outra parte da prisão. Um minuto passou e ele sentiu mãos tentando fazer pressão nos ferimentos. — Fala comigo Woods. - ordenou o guarda. Ele conhecia essa voz. Era de um dos guardas regulares por ali, e esse era um dos bons; se preocupava e tentava conhecer seus prisioneiros._

 _Noah usou quase toda sua força restante para segurar o ombro do homem. — Irlandês. - ele sussurrou antes de sentir a escuridão tomar conta de sua vista._

 _POV CLARKE_

 _Clarke se sentia livre ao deixar sua criatividade fluir do pincel para a tela, sabia que daqui a pouco algum de seus amigos invadiria a sala. Enquanto a maioria dos alunos usava o tempo pós aula para fazer algum esporte, incluindo seus amigos... ela preferia ficar escondida na sala de artes para expressar o que sentia. E naquelas últimas semanas só uma coisa saía de sua mente._

— _CLARKE! AINDA TÁ ENFIADA NESSE BURACO? - gritou Octavia ao invadir a sala e parar atrás dela. Clarke suspirou e usou um pano para tirar o excesso de tinta antes de colocá-lo no solvente. — Meu deus Clarke, quando que vai parar de medo e ligar para a garota? Já faz um mês! Liga logo pra essa mulher. - reclamou Octavia ao olhar para a pintura e ver a figura que se repetia nos desenhos da loira: Lexa._

 _Clarke se levantou e virou-se para a amiga, o rosto mostrando uma leve irritação. — Vamos embora. Meu irmão e Gemma estão me esperando. - respondeu ao pegar sua mochila e ir para a porta da sala, disse ao ignorar a fala de Octavia._

 _..._

 _Ela saiu do carro de Bellamy e deu tchau para ele e para Octavia antes de descer na frente da Oficina Teller-Morrow. Ela acenou para os dois antes de entrar no estabelecimento. — Oi Opie. Sabe onde meu irmão e a Gemma estão? - perguntou para o homem que estava embaixo de uma caminhonete. Ele empurrou o carrinho para fora de lá e sorriu para a loira. — Eles estão te esperando no escritório. - disse apontando com uma chave de boca para o lugar._

 _Ela continuou seu caminho e cumprimentou Juice e Half-Sack antes de entrar no escritório. Seu sorriso sumiu imediatamente do rosto ao ver as feições extremamente sérias de sua família. Até mesmo o colete de couro que Jax sempre tomava o maior cuidado estava amassado, seu rosto parecia extremamente cansado. — Nós precisamos conversar Clarke. - ele disse, apontando para ela sentar no sofá que tinha no canto da sala._

 _Clarke se sentou e esperou por eles. Jax passou a mão pelo rosto antes de encarar sua meia-irmã. — Você conhece os Sons. - ele começou. Ela olhou para ele como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça nele, é óbvio que ela conhecia o clube de motoqueiros que ele era o presidente. — Mas tem uma coisa que não falamos, não somos só um clube de motoqueiros. - ele completou._

 _Clarke se recostou no sofá e precisou de alguns segundos para associar o que o irmão falara com o que os outros falavam dos Sons Of Anarchy. — Então é verdade o que falam por aí. Vocês são bandidos... - ela sussurrou enquanto colocava as mãos no rosto, desapontada com sua família e principalmente com sua imbecilidade por acreditar que eles eram só motoqueiros. — E porque estão me falando isso? Depois de esconder por anos? - perguntou com irritação._

 _Gemma tomou a iniciativa e se levantou antes de olhar nos olhos de Clarke. — Nós escondemos de você porque não queríamos que você se envolvesse nesse meio. Mas Clay fez uma merda muito grande e você pode correr perigo por causa disso e queremos que preste mais atenção… É perigoso Clarke._

 _Ela concordou com a cabeça antes de sair do escritório sem nenhuma outra palavra, foi diretamente para casa e não olhou uma segunda vez para os funcionários da oficina que carregava o símbolo dos Sons nas roupas. Buscou o celular em seu bolso e seus dedos a levaram até um contato em específico._

 _POV LEXA_

 _Lexa não estava simplesmente com raiva, ela emanava pura ira. Queria ir para Charming e estrangular todos os Sons um a um. — AQUELES FILHOS DA PUTA. - ela praticamente rosnou na frente da mesa que reunia o conselho do Mayans M.C da cidade de Fairhaven. A algumas horas atrás ela tinha enterrado seu pai e recebido o distintivo de presidente e seu colete agora exibia 'Presidente — Heda'. Anya era a nova Vice-presidente, Indra a Conselheira, Gustus o Sgt. at Arms, Lincoln seu Road Captain e Raven como tesoureira._

— _Eu quero nomes! Quero o desgraçado que matou meu pai morto e quero saber quem ordenou. - ela disse antes de olhar para Indra, que tinha alguns guardas da prisão comprados. Lexa estava sentada na cadeira do líder e rodava uma faca na mão, faca que queria enfiar no pescoço de alguém._

— _Nossos colegas na prisão disseram que Noah disse Irlandês como última palavra. Sabemos que alguém atacou um prisioneiro qualquer no lado oposto da prisão pra distrair os guardas e matar seu pai. Nós sabemos que os Sons tem ligações com os irlandeses e Clay Morrow está na mesma prisão. Então ele é o provável mandante. - ela disse e entregou alguns papéis para Lexa, que continham fotos de seu pai._

 _Ela respirou fundo e fez uma pausa para pensar, isso exigia uma retribuição naquele instante mas precisavam ser cuidadosos ou poderia resultar na destruição dos Mayans. — Quero que tenha uma conversa com nossos amigos guardas e consiga uma visita particular para Clay Morrow... Teremos que esperar um ou dois meses antes de eliminar esse irlandês para não ficar nada estranho, então ele pode sofrer um acidente ou acabar numa briga de facções. - ela disse para Indra que acenou e anotou diversas coisas em sua agenda._

— _Anya e Lincoln. Quero que vocês reúnam o máximo de Mayans que conseguirem dos outros M.C's. Anya como é mais experiente vá nos clubes mais antigos, sei que os presidentes do de Los Angeles, Las Vegas e San Diego eram amigos próximos do meu pai. Lincoln vai para os outros, pode usar nossos fundos para o avião, não temos tempo para que vá de moto. - disse para os dois. E o resto do conselho conseguia ver mais ou menos onde ela estava querendo chegar._

— _Gustus e Raven, vocês vão para Los Angeles junto com Anya mas ao invés de ir para o clube de lá quero que ache Marcus Kane e compre o maior número de armas que eles tiverem disponíveis. Se precisar fazer um acordo para trocar as armas por drogas aceite. Vocês tem uma semana... Lincoln tem duas. - concluiu antes de usar o martelo na mesa para encerrar a reunião oficial._

 _..._

 _Lexa estava em seu terceiro copo de Whisky, Raven de vez em quando olhava para a amiga com preocupação. Apesar disso a mais nova líder dos Mayans estava bem sóbria, e mesmo querendo ficar de luto por seu pai tinha que mostrar pulso firme. Os membros do clube que não eram do alto conselho já sabiam da situação e preparavam suas armas e suas motos._

 _A jaqueta de couro pesava em suas costas... Virou o resto do copo em um gole só e se levantou. — Só me procurem se for uma emergência. - falou para a amiga antes de sair do bar. Subiu em sua Harley Forty-Eight 2017 Vivid Black ( ) e colocou seu capacete 3/4( . ) da própria Harley antes de dar a partida._

 _Dez minutos depois tinha atravessado a cidade e estava na parte mais afastada da praia. Estacionou e levou o capacete consigo. Ela precisava pensar e não conseguiria fazer do jeito certo se estivesse cercada do resto do clube._

 _Lexa sentou na areia e ficou observando as ondas quebrarem na praia e o sol dar espaço para a lua. Algumas lágrimas já tinham passado por sua face ao lembrar de bons momentos com seu pai, mas aos poucos a tristeza abriu espaço para uma sensação de saudade._

 _Seu telefone tocou perto das oito horas da noite e ela suspirou antes de pegar o celular no bolso interno da jaqueta. Era bom ser uma emergência, ela arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver um número desconhecido. — Alô? - disse._

— _Alô? Lexa? - disse a voz. Lexa soltou uma risadinha e sorriu verdadeiramente antes de responder. — Clarke Griffin. Achei que tinha jogado meu número fora. - respondeu para a garota que conheceu um tempo atrás no seu bar._

— _Como sabe que sou eu? - perguntou a loira pelo telefone._

— _Chute de sorte. - respondeu para ela. Não ia dizer que sabia que era Clarke porque poucas pessoas a chamavam de Lexa e com a exceção da loira, todos tinham o número salvo no celular. E nenhum desconhecido ousaria usar seu apelido._

 _Elas passaram alguns minutos conversando sobre nada em específico até que Lexa resolveu tomar a iniciativa. — Clarke, está livre amanhã? - perguntou._

— _Sim._


	3. Friday I'm Love

**POV CLARKE**

Clarke deitou em sua após passar mais de uma hora no telefone com Lexa, mesmo apesar das notícias que tinha recebido naquele dia. Ela acreditava que a outra não lembraria dela era e foi uma surpresa quando a outra disse seu nome antes mesmo de se apresentar.

A loira soltou o celular pelas cobertas e afundou o rosto no travesseiro e em seus lábios um largo sorriso brotou, fazia tempo que ela não dava um sorriso tão verdadeiro como esse. A conversa fluía tranquilamente entre ela e Alexandra em praticamente qualquer assunto que elas decidiam conversar e agora ela não via a hora do outro dia chegar.

A jovem ficou mais alguns minutos sonhando acordada antes de se erguer em um pulo e correr para seu armário, ela queria ficar perfeita para o encontro e isso começaria com a escolha da roupa perfeita. Mas isso não seria nenhuma tarefa fácil e depois de mais meia hora, um quarto completamente revirado e muita raiva Clarke decidiu mandar uma mensagem para sua melhor amiga.

S.O.S - encontro amanhã e preciso de ajuda :c

Clarke

Já já chego, e espero que esse encontro não seja com o Finn ou vou te esganar aí mesmo.

O.

A loira revirou os olhos com a resposta de Octavia e foi para a frente da casa para esperá-la, sentou nos degraus da varanda e olhou pro céu buscando algum tipo de dica para o que aconteceria em sua vida mas só encontrou as estrelas brilhando por dentre as nuvens.

 **POV LEXA**

Lexa guardou o celular em um dos bolsos da calça jeans e se ergueu com um sorriso, de repente ela não estava com tanta raiva do mundo e seu dia que tinha sido péssimo até aquele instante não estava mais tão ruim, Clarke tinha ligado e no dia seguinte ela teria um encontro com a loira... Droga! Amanhã ela teria um encontro com a loira!

Os olhos se arregalaram levemente antes dela ir para a moto e partir em direção a sede dos Mayans, ela teria que pensar no que fazer para impressionar e para isso precisaria da ajuda valiosa de Raven.

...

— _Então quer dizer que você tem um encontro com a princesinha loira e precisa da minha ajuda? Porque não mostra seu lado Heda pra ela? -_ disse Raven com um sorriso e um tom tão malicioso que fez Lexa colocar a testa no balcão e se xingar internamente por ter tido a ideia ridícula de falar qualquer coisa para ela.

Mostrou o dedo do meio antes de balançar a cabeça e rir. — _Não sei porque ainda venho falar com você, sua inútil._ \- disse brincando. — _Mas sério, quero impressionar ela. E eu tenho que buscá-la na Sunnydale High, ou seja, nada de moto no caminho pra Charming amanhã._ \- comentou com um tom levemente preocupado e irritado e aceitando a garrafa de refrigerante que lhe estava sendo oferecida.

— _SUNNYDALE?! Porra Lexa! Ela pelo menos é maior de idade?_ \- quase gritou Raven, fazendo com Lexa fizesse uma leve careta e bebesse um grande gole de coca. — _Eu também fiquei meio chocada mas ela já tem 18 e está no último ano. Pra mim a pior parte é ela morar em Charming. Lugarzinho filho da puta aquele, toda vez que penso nessa cidade tenho vontade de ir até aquele maldito e enxer ele de tiros._ \- disse levemente irritada ao falar da cidade sede dos Sons of Anarchy.

Ela acabou de beber sua bebida e se levantou depois de apertar o ombro de Raven de maneira amigável. — _Bom, vou pra casa pensar no que vou fazer e falo contigo depois._ \- disse antes de dar um aceno para os outros integrantes que estavam espalhados por ali e se retirar.

...

Lexa estacionou seu SUV na frente da escola de ensino médio e puxou sua Bereta de dentro do porta luva, checou a munição e a colocou na cintura por debaixo de sua camisa. Não estava usando o colete dos Mayans, que estava embaixo do banco, para não atrair nenhuma atenção desnecessária. Deu uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair do carro e se recostar no capô, Clarke já devia estar para sair então ela mandou uma mensagem avisando que tinha chego.

Esperou uns cinco minutos e acompanhou com o olhar algumas pessoas que passavam e lhe lançavam olhares curiosos. Até que sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso, então automaticamente se virou para a entrada da escola.

Sentiu seu queixo cair e seu rosto formar uma face de surpresa. Conforme Clarke se aproximava ela aproveitou para percorrer o corpo dela com seus olhos. — _Wow._

 **POV CLARKE**

Antes mesmo do intervalo Clarke já estava cansada dos olhares do resto dos alunos da escola. Tinha passado uma grande porção da noite com Octavia e a roupa escolhida tinha sido uma calça jeans super skinny preta, uma camiseta azul claro com uma jaqueta de couro preta e uma maquiagem que destacava a cor dos olhos.

Durante a aula de literatura inglesa tentou ignorar, sem sucesso, os olhares lascivos que seu ex-namorado lhe dirigia e que de longe era o que mais incomodava. Até outras pessoas tinham comentado com ela que parecia que ela era um pedaço de carne pela maneira que ele olhava para ela. Mas poucos minutos antes do último sinal tocar ela sentiu seu celular vibrar e recebeu a mensagem de que Lexa estava a esperando no estacionamento.

Saiu apressada da aula e praticamente enfiou suas coisas de qualquer jeito no armário, Octavia praticamente brotou do seu lado junto de Monty que tinha descoberto de seu encontro no começo do dia. — _Você não achou que ia escapar de nos apresentar pra essa tal Lexa achou?_ \- falou Monty com um sorriso torto. — _Pode ter certeza. Eu não te transformei num pedaço de mal caminho pra não conhecer essa garota que te fez esquecer o imbecil do Collins._ \- comentou Octavia em sua maneira habitual. A loira só riu e puxou seus melhores amigos para irem junto dela para o lado de fora. Não notou que estavam sendo seguidos de perto por Finn.

Assim que entrou no espaço que era o estacionamento mandou uma mensagem para Lexa e encontrou a morena alguns segundos antes que fosse vista. Naquele instante ela esquecia de toda a chateação do dia porque em sua cabeça tinha valido completamente só pelo olhar que a garota lhe direcionava.

— _Lexa! Você está linda!_ \- disse ao olhar a camisa xadrez azul escura de mangas curtas que estava com dois botões abertos de maneira levemente provocadora, a calça jeans clara combinando com um par de all star meio batido. — _Não mais do que você. Você está absolutamente... arrasadora._ \- disse a morena com um sorriso após passar a língua pelo lábio inferior, fazendo uma pausa durante sua fala como se estivesse pensando no adjetivo certo.

As duas ficaram apenas se olhando por alguns segundos até que Octavia em sua impaciência interrompeu o momento que estava ocorrendo entre elas. — _Eu tenho certeza que o eye-sex tá ótimo e tudo mais mas queremos conhecer sua peguete._ \- falou sem calcular suas palavras e causando um arquear de sobrancelha em Lexa e que Clarke espalmasse sua face em vergonha. — _Octavia, Monty essa é Alexandra. Lexa esses são meus melhores amigos, Octavia Blake e Monty Green._ \- disse entre seus dedos, ainda sem tirar a mão do rosto.

Lexa cumprimentou seus amigos e depois focou exclusivamente na loira. — _Está pronta para irmos Clarke?_ \- perguntou. Ela acenou e deu um abraço rápido em seus amigos antes de ir até a porta do passageiro. Assim que entraram a morena se virou para ela e indicou para que ela abrisse o porta luvas. — _Espero que você não tenha um horário fixo para voltar para casa hoje._ \- disse Lexa ao ver o olhar chocado de Clarke ao pegar um cartão postal de São Francisco.


	4. Ten Feet Tall

**POV LEXA**

O olhar de choque da loira fez com que Lexa soltasse um risinho baixo. Ela tinha surtado por certo tempo enquanto pensava no que fazer para o encontro até que lembrou de algo que Clarke tinha lhe dito quando as duas conversaram pela primeira vez no bar. Depois disso tinha sido fácil, depois de algumas ligações e favores cobrados o primeiro encontro perfeito estava preparado. — _São Francisco? Não precisava disso tudo Lexa._ \- disse a loira ainda levemente chocada, afinal seu antigo namorado nunca tinha feito nada tão grandioso.

— _Não é nada demais Clarke_. - disse ao pegar a primeira saída para a rodovia em direção ao aeroporto de Eureka.

O caminho até o aeroporto foi feito em um silêncio confortável e Lexa não entrou pelo estacionamento normal e sim pelo portão de funcionários. Parou dentro de um dos hangares e desceu do carro rapidamente para abrir a porta para a loira. Enquanto isso um homem se aproximou das duas e depois que Clarke tinha descido do carro cumprimentou de maneira respeitosa Lexa. — _Heda._ \- ele disse em tom de respeito.

— _Clarke esse é Nyko. Ele é um grande amigo da minha família e será nosso piloto hoje._ \- falou. Clarke olhou confusa para Lexa antes de cumprimentar o homem. — _Heda? É seu sobrenome?_ \- perguntou a loira, não entendendo o apelido. Nyko então demonstrou surpresa e choque mas conseguiu disfarçar levemente e olhou para a morena.

— _Heda é meu... apelido._ \- falou, lançando um olhar seco para Nyko de maneira disfarçada. — _Porque não entra enquanto eu e ele arrumamos as coisas._ \- disse para a loira com um sorriso e apontou para a porta aberta do pequenino Beechjet Hawker 400XPR. Avião que normalmente era o responsável pela entrega da heroína que chegava do México para o resto do norte da Califórnia.

Clarke acenou afirmativamente antes de entrar no jatinho, e assim que ela fez isso Lexa se virou para o homem com um olhar duro. Caminhou para onde a loira não pudesse vê-los de uma das janelas. — _Ela não sabe de nada disso._ \- acenou para o arredor, querendo indicar tudo em relação aos Mayans. — _E vai ficar assim até que eu decida o contrário. Entendeu?_ \- perguntou de maneira retórica.

...

Lexa pediu que Clarke a seguisse pelo Hangar até uma lona que cobria algo, o olhar de júbilo em sua face era óbvio quando exibiu a Harley-Davidson Street Glide de cor azul marinho. — _Preparada para começarmos nosso encontro oficialmente Clarke?_ \- perguntou oferecendo um capacete para ela e colocando o outro. Esperou que a loira assentisse antes de subir na moto e dar a partida.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem em um pequenino restaurante de bairro na região de Cole Valley, o ambiente dele era super rústico e tinha um ar de restaurante caseiro. Lexa se virou para Clarke e respirou fundo antes de oferecer a mão para a loira. — _Esse restaurante é especial. A dona era uma das melhores amigas da minha mãe e eu você não vai achar nenhum Tamal tão bom quanto o da Dulce._ \- comentou ao entrar no restaurante.

 **POV CLARKE**

Clarke sorriu ao ver Lexa ser cumprimentada de maneira calorosa pela mulher e ouviu diversas palavras serem trocadas em espanhol, palavras que não entendeu muito bem mas que pareciam se tratar dela. — _Alexandra me disse que vocês estão num encontro! Pode deixar que eu vou caprichar ainda mais. Já estava achando que ela nunca ia trazer ninguém aqui, achei que ela ia ficar para titia._ \- comentou com um forte sotaque latino e fazendo com que Lexa corasse e com que a loira risse.

— _¡Basta madrina! No me avergüences delante de ella._ \- comentou a morena em espanhol, sabendo que Clarke não entenderia ao puxar uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse. — _Mas super aceito aquela sua sangria especial._ \- completou ao se sentar. A senhora apertou carinhosamente o ombro de Lexa antes de se afastar. — _Aqui está o menu Clarke. Eu recomendo o Tamal mas se você não curte carne de coelho pode escolher os tacos ou até mesmo os burritos. Ou se quiser posso pedir para fazerem alguma coisa especial se você não gostar de comida mexicana. Droga eu deveria ter te perguntado se você gosta de comida mexicana..._ \- Lexa foi parando de falar aos poucos ao notar o olhar divertido que recebia da loira. Clarke achou divertido que a garota que até então tinha sido tão séria e contida estava agindo como uma adolescente. — _... e agora eu devo estar parecendo uma idiota._ \- a morena completou com um sorriso envergonhado, coçando sua nuca e fazendo com que a Clarke risse baixo.

— _Eu achei fofo. Não sabia que você conseguia falar tanto._ \- respondeu, brincando com o fato de que a outra até agora tinha sido quase sempre quieta. Lexa balançou a cabeça envergonhada mas sorriu para ela. — _Bom, eu não sou a maior conhecedora de comida mexicana então vou comer o Tamal que você disse que é tão bom._ \- falou antes de dar uma piscadela para a morena.

Clarke olhou ao redor do restaurante e notou que ele estava praticamente vazio e se considerasse que o horário era o começo da noite de sexta-feira era um pouco estranho, mas sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida pela voz de Lexa. — _Madrina! Queremos un tamal de conejo y un Chipotle Chilaquiles! -_ disse a morena em voz alta.

Clarke se apoiou sobre a mesa e olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes que lhe encaravam. — _O que acha de me falar um pouco de ti Lexa? Das últimas vezes em que conversamos praticamente só eu falei enquanto que eu nem sei quantos anos você tem._ \- disse, curiosa para conhecer mais da pessoa que estava a sua frente.

Lexa deu de ombros antes de pegar uma das sangrias que o garçom trouxe e colocar outra na frente da loira. — _Vamos ver... Eu tenho 22 anos, não fiz faculdade porque preferi entrar na marinha logo depois do ensino médio. Por causa disso passei um ano em treinamento em San Diego e outro em Ilinois e dois anos no Afeganistão como spec-ops. Voltei faz pouco tempo pra Fairhaven que foi onde eu cresci. O bar e o avião eram do..._ \- disse para Clarke e fazendo uma pausa, que confundiu a loira já que o olhar de Lexa parecia carregado de tristeza. — _O bar e o avião eram do meu pai._ \- ela completou, grata que Dulce saía da cozinha carregando o pedido das duas. — _Mas a história da família pode ficar para outro dia porque nosso jantar chegou._ \- disse.

 **POV LEXA**

Lexa ainda estava se xingando internamente por ter falado demais mais cedo, mas ela não conseguia evitar que seus nervos tomassem conta de si. E tirando o pequeno lapso de consciência que teve ao falar de seu pai tudo estava indo as mil maravilhas. Dulce tinha realmente caprichado na comida e que já era magnífica no dia a dia estava perfeita. — _Sabia que você me lembra um pouco do meu irmão? Ele também tem esse olhar que você tava mais cedo quando olha para alguma moto_. - disse Clarke enquanto acabava de comer sua quesadilla de chocolate.

Lexa levou seu copo de água até a boca enquanto arqueou levemente a sobrancelha direita. — _Lembro? Ele deve ser interessante se gosta de motos._ \- disse levemente intrigada mas se distraindo com uma sujeira que estava no canto da boca da loira. A morena se inclinou sobre a mesa e levou seu dedão até o canto da boca de Clarke e o passou lentamente ali para limpar o resto de chocolate. — _Estava sujo. -_ comentou calmamente, dando de ombros, enquanto levava o dedo até a boca e passando a língua ali para tirar o chocolate enquanto Clarke olhava chocada para ela.

A morena sorriu marotamente antes de pedir a conta, o choque da outra ainda era tão grande que ela nem conseguiu protestar contra isso. — _Vamos Clarke?_ \- perguntou levantando e dando um beijo em cada bochecha de sua madrinha. A loira se levantou atrapalhada, fazendo com que Lexa soltasse uma risadinha e lhe lançasse uma piscada marota. — _Adiós madrina!_ \- disse antes de acompanhar Clarke para a moto.

...

Antes mesmo que a loira pudesse olhar para a fachada da construção na frente do local em que tinha estacionado Lexa cobriu seus olhos e aproximou sua boca do ouvido da loira. — _É uma surpresa, então sem bisbilhotar Clarke_. - sussurrou enquanto envolveu um braço ao redor da cintura de Clarke para evitar que ela caísse e a guiou para a entrada.

Um homem que estava ali se moveu para abrir a porta, ele trajava o colete Mayan e fez um sinal de aprovação para a líder do charter de Fairhaven.

Lexa levou Clarke até o meio do cômodo que estava completamente escuro e então lhe soltou. — _Pode abrir os olhos._ \- disse sabendo que mesmo assim a loira não enxergaria nada. — _Assumo que depois que eu tinha te chamado para sair eu não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer e eu me recusaria a te levar para qualquer restaurante de Fairhaven ou deus me livre de Charming._ \- pausou, levando uma mão até bochecha de Clarke. — _Então eu lembrei de que quando nos conhecemos você não parou de falar de uma exposição super concorrida e que além de ser difícil de vir até aqui seria impossível para você conseguir um ingresso. Bom..._ \- Lexa se interrompeu para bater uma palma, assim fazendo com que as luzes da galeria se acendessem.

Clarke levou as mãos até a boca e olhou para a morena com os olhos levemente lacrimejantes antes de começar a olhar para as pinturas espalhadas ao redor dela como se fosse uma criança que tivesse sido largada dentro de uma doceria. — _Meu Deus Lexa! Como você conseguiu? Os ingressos pra essa exposição se esgotaram antes mesmo dela começar._ \- falou antes de se aproximar de um dos quadros.

Lexa sorriu feliz ao ver que a Clarke tinha gostado da surpresa e também começou a olhar alguns quadros. — _Eu precisei cobrar alguns favores. E realmente não tinham mais ingressos para a exposição, por isso o dono da galeria abriu nosso próprio horário de exposição. -_ falou.

Os quadros de Sebas Velasco estavam espalhados de maneira calculada por ali e Lexa notou que Clarke parecia reverenciar alguns dos traços de uma das imagens em específico. — _Quando você me disse que ele era um pintor contemporâneo eu achei que ia ser uma daquelas pinturas que parece que o cara só atirou a lata de tinta na parede. Mas as pinturas dele são muito boas._ \- disse casualmente ao se aproximar da pintura e ver que se chamava Doner-Autonomia.

Lexa acompanhou a loira pelo resto da galeria no tempo de Clarke, comentando apenas quando via alguma coisa de diferente e inusitada ou até mesmo quando estava com dúvida no material usado. E quando já tinham visto todas as obras pelo menos duas vezes a loira pediu para que Lexa tirasse fotos dela com os quadros fotos com ela e os quadros.

Desde a tarde até naquele instante Lexa já tinha visto diversos sorrisos de Clarke mas nenhum como o que ela deu quando acabou de ver tudo. — _Obrigada por isso Lexa. Ninguém nunca fez nada tão legal assim pra mim antes._ \- disse suavemente a loira ao se aproximar dela e envolver os braços na cintura da mais velha. Lexa sorriu e também passou os braços ao redor de Clarke antes de puxar o corpo da outra um pouco mais para perto do seu. — _Claramente você precisa andar mais comigo então._ \- disse aproximando aos poucos seus lábios do da loira.

Os lábios se tocaram de maneira suave e assim ficaram por alguns breves segundos antes que Lexa passasse sua língua pelo lábio inferior de Clarke e o beijo se tornasse mais profundo. Uma de suas mãos se emaranhou nos cabelos loiros enquanto as mão de Clarke apertaram levemente a cintura de Lexa. Aos poucos, sem notar ambas se moveram até que as costas da loira se chocassem com a parede.

Apesar delas precisarem se separar devido a necessidade de oxigênio, os lábios de Lexa não ficaram sem função. A morena deixou uma linha de beijos suaves na linha do maxilar de Clarke antes de levar sua boca até o pescoço da loira e distribuir beijos ali. Quando Lexa sugou gentilmente uma parte mais sensível a loira inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado e soltou um leve gemido.

Isso pareceu despertar Lexa que com a respiração pesada deu um passo para longe da loira, seus olhos estavam com uma coloração levemente mais escura do que sua original. — _Tenho que levar para casa... Quer dizer, para a sua casa e não para a minha. Eh, você entendeu. -_ disse Lexa com um sorriso arrebatador. Clarke passou a língua pelos lábios e confirmou a constatação. Apesar de não estar feliz pelo momento ter sido interrompido sabe que se arrependeria depois se tivesse se deixado levar pela luxúria.

...

O caminho da galeria para o aeroporto foi feito em silêncio, a única diferença era a posição dos braços de Clarke contra Lexa e a pressão que fazia no corpo definido.

Lexa olhou seu relógio quando se sentaram no avião e já se passava da meia noite. Sua mão encontrou a de Clarke que se sentou do seu lado, apesar de querer muito beijar a garota até ela implorasse por mais sabia que aquele não era a hora certa se ela quisesse fazer as coisas direito. Então beijou a têmpora dela e arrumou uma mecha de cabelo que estava rebelde naquele instante. — _Pode dormir Clarke. Eu te acordo quando chegarmos lá. -_ disse baixinho para a outra que como resposta só se aconchegou em seu ombro e em poucos minutos caiu em um sono tranquilo.

O vôo demorou cerca de duas horas, tempo esse em que Lexa ficou observando a loira e sem se mover com medo de acordá-la. Mas Clarke parecia tão confortável ali. Ela mesma não se lembrava da última vez em que tinha dormido uma noite inteira de maneira confortável. — _Clarke... Clarke, chegamos. -_ falou movimentando a loira que se espreguiçou de uma maneira mega fofa. Lexa soltou uma risada baixa não por achar engraçado mas por achar que ela parecia como um filhote de golden retriever.

Se despediu de Nyko dizendo que ligaria mais tarde para ele e combinaria algumas coisas antes de entrar em sua SUV. Olhou para Clarke com expectativa e aproveitou para ligar o celular. — _Qual seu endereço pra eu colocar no Waze? -_ perguntou e não entendeu quando viu a pele alva se tornar quase vermelha.

— _Minha família não sabe que eu saí com alguém hoje. Eles acham que eu estou na casa da Octavia. -_ murmurou envergonhada. Lexa não conseguiu evitar uma leve careta mas entendia o lado da loira. — _Bem... então onde fica a casa da sua melhor amiga? -_ perguntou ao olhar para o celular e ficar preocupada com as 10 ligações perdidas de Raven e mais 5 de Anya. Digitou o endereço que Clarke falou e ignorou a sensação de alguma coisa importante iria acontecer.

...

Estacionou o carro na frente da casa simples e tirou o cinto antes de se virar para Clarke. Em seus lábios estava um sorriso singelo. — _Eu espero que você tenha gostado de hoje Clarke e se gostou... quero saber se aceitaria sair uma segunda vez comigo. -_ perguntou. Clarke assentiu e se inclinou para frente e deu um selinho e fez que ia sair mas Lexa puxou novamente e roubou um beijo rápido. — _Boa noite Clarke Griffin._ \- disse através da janela.

Assim que Clarke entrou na casa, pegou seu celular e discou para Anya. — _O que foi? Porque eu tenho uma dezena de ligações perdidas? Não me diz que aqueles filhos da puta dos Sons fizeram mais alguma merda..._ \- disse irritada. — **Lexa... É seu pai, o corpo foi liberado e chega hoje em Fairhaven.**

 **...**

Lexa olhou ao redor do cemitério, centenas de pessoas estavam ali e a grande maioria trajava o símbolo dos Mayans. O corpo de seu pai já tinha sido abaixado e todos aguardavam seu discurso. Por mais que ela quisesse se ajoelhar e ir aos prantos sabia que precisava demonstrar força, então respirou fundo e pegou um punhado de terra. — _A alguns anos atrás, quando eu estava nesse mesmo lugar, enterrando minha mãe meu pai me falou uma coisa. Eu nunca me esqueci e agora vou repetir para vocês._ \- falou, apertando com força aquela terra. — _Algum dia você vai perder alguém que você não pode viver sem, e seu coração vai estar partido. A má notícia é que você nunca vai superar completamente a perda da pessoa amada. Mas essa também é a boa notícia. Eles vivem para sempre na parte do seu coração partido que nunca se recupera. E você vai conseguir continuar a viver. É como ter uma uma perna problemática que nunca se cura perfeitamente..._ \- falou cheia de emoção antes de dar um sorriso para Raven. — _Nada contra você Raven._ \- disse, piscando para a amiga e causando a risada baixa da maioria. — _Aquela perna que ainda dói quando o tempo muda mas mesmo assim aquela perna que você aprende a aguentar._ \- Lexa deu um passo a frente e derrubou a terra na cova aberta. — _MAS EU PROMETO PRA VOCÊS! Nós vamos superar, mas não vamos esquecer. E nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida eu vou matar o desgraçado que fez isso com você. -_ falou com raiva. Depois disso ela deu meia volta e caminhou para sua moto enquanto outros jogavam seus punhados de terra na cova _. — Anya, eu quero que você expanda Arkadia. O bosque vai ser nossa central para a guerra que está por vir._ \- disse sem olhar para trás, sabendo que sua mentora estaria ali.


End file.
